FTARS Cloud Lockhart Vs Pokémon
by Cloud Lockhart
Summary: Ce n'est pas le début. Mais un test. Si vous l'aimez, envoyer moi des Reviews (en français tout de même)


Les Pokémons VS Cloud Lockhart.  
  
Note de l'auteur ^_^  
  
Ce n'est pas que j'aime les pokémons. J'aime juste le jeu. Pas la série. La série est trop bébé avec un héros ventard, des méchants sous-estimant l'énnemi, un aveugle dragueur, une fifille mignone mais un tout ch'tit peu bombe à retardement sur les nerfs, des infermières et des policières fesant rendre hommage à la guerre des clônes. Mais il ne sert pas d'introduction à ma nouvelle série en plusieurs parties qu'on trouve dans la section animés, jeux video et autres.  
  
Tout commence dans la base des fanfics tactics and rescue service. Je recu des informations sur ma nouvelle mission.  
  
Le général : Cloud Lockhart, tu as une mission des plus importants.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Et c'est quoi encore? J'ai combattu une horde monstres, d'arraignés, de cartes mignonnes et de mort vivants. Je vais avoir affaire à quoi encore?  
  
Le général : Cette fois-çi tu vas avoir affaire à une mission de test. On a créé un portail qui t'envoira dans un monde dans les animés et les jeux video. Ce portail t'envoie dans un monde au hazard.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Et pouquoi on m'a choisi?  
  
Le général : Tes autres soldats n'ont pas accépté. Lémina est en train de compter son argent, Jack est en train de draguer des filles, Cloud Srtife est en train de prier dans la rivière et Aya Bréa est en train de prendre sa douche de 20 minutes max.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Ok! J'accepte ta mission. C'est parce que je suis gentil.  
  
Le général : Ockie Dockie! Voilà le portail.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Waouh! Quel portail!!!  
  
Le général : Ok! Vas-y  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Ok patron.  
  
C'est alors que je m'en vais dans le portail et je me trouve dans un monde très beau, enfantain et remplis de. d'abeille géantes?  
  
Cloud Lockhart : QWA??? Mais que fais des abeilles géantes dans une forêt?  
  
Ma montre de comunication s'allume. Le général me dit où je suis.  
  
Le général : Tu es dans le monde des pokémons. Voici ta mission.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Roger!  
  
Le général : Voici tes énnemis : Ash Kachum. Indécrottable ventard, Misty. Pitounne de service, Brock : Grand dadais aveugle, Jessie et James : Morons qui sous-estime la force des autres dont leurs plus grands rêve est de détruire les centres de jeunesse et les marchants de laits. Miowth : Matou Matteux vulgaire.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Et ma mission?  
  
Le général : Ils se battent dans un centre de jeunesse et causes d'énorme dégats! Seul toi peux les vaincres.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Et comment je m'y prends?  
  
Le général : Voilà une Pokéball montrant un pokémon mystère qu'on a créé à partir d'un Pikachu et de l'homme qu'il lance énormément loin.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Ha bon? J'ai hate de voir ça.  
  
C'est alors que je part dans le centre de jeunesse que le général m'a indiqué.  
  
Jessie et James : MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! T'es fini Ash! Abandonne!!  
  
Ash : JAMAIS!!!  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Vous n'avez pas honte de combattre dans un centre de jeunesse où de jeunes enfants sans défences ne vous ont rien fait?  
  
Miowth : On trouve ça interassant de s'emprendre au plus faibles. Et de tuer des enfants.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Écoutez, si ce sera Mr T, il vous lancera énormément loin. Si ce sera Tifa, elle vous éclatera les bijoux de familles, mais comme c'est moi, je me batterais dans les régles de l'art.  
  
James : Quoi? Tu veux dire à un pokémon? Nous on ne les respécte pas ces régles. On est des tricheurs.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Vous me sous-estimer? Très bien envoyez-moi tous vos pokémons.  
  
James : Ok voici Weezing et Victreebel!  
  
Jessie : C'est plutôt toi qui nous sous-estime. Arbok! À l'attaque! Cloud Lockhart (regardant sa montre) : Vos pokémons sont au niveaux 50. Et mon pokémon est au niveau 10. Mais je crois que vous allez voir comment il peux monter en expérience. Go Pokéball!  
  
Note de l'auteur ^_^  
  
Vous vous demendez surement qui est le pokémon mystère? Alors retenez votre soufle. C'est un pokémon qui m'a inspiré quand j'ai vu The Crossover Comics Tactics Squads (une BD américaine sur internet) Sauf que ce n'est pas un Mikachu mais un MR.T CHU.  
  
Mr.T Chu : Pikafoo  
  
Ash : Un Mr.T chu?  
  
Pokédex : Mr.T Chu : Pokémon tout risque. Les caractéristiques sont identique au pikachu sauf qu'il porte des chaines en or, une camisole bleue et bois du lait. Ce qu'il lui donne une puissance d'environs 100 000 000 000 volts, de quoi tuer un dragonnte.  
  
Jessie : Tiens il a l'air faible pour un pokémon ultra puissant.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Je l'avais dit! Vous sous-estimer la puissance des pokémons. Mr.T Chu! Attaque Foudre énormément puissant.  
  
Mr.T Chu : PIKAAAAAAAA. FOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
La foudre affecta tous le monde exépté moi et le centrede jeunesse.  
  
Cloud Lockhart : Ouais! J'ai gagné!  
  
Je retournais à la base mais Mr.T Chu est en colère et détruisit ma montre.  
  
Le général : Cloud, Cloud, CLOUUUUUUUUUDDDD!!!  
  
Celes : On a perdu contact avec lui.  
  
Le général : Alors on va envoyer Tifa à sa recherche.  
  
Que va t'il arriver à moi? Est-ce que Tifa est vraiment amoureuse de Cloud Strife et est-elle vraiment ma s?ur? Quel sombre complot prépare la Evil Force? Popuri est-elle marié avec Jack? Si oui, Par qui? Quand? Comment? Et pourquoi?  
  
Suiver la suite des aventures des Fanfics Tactics And Rescue Service! 


End file.
